Research is concentrated on several topics of nonparametric statistics. The study of nonparametric multiple comparisons has been initiated in FY83, with particular attention to the theoretical as well as computer simulated behavior of various procedures. The optimal selection of a sequence of items based on relative ranks with ties has been investigated. Thirdly, an evaluation of tests for correlated proportions with incomplete data has been undertaken.